La snitch puede esperar
by Dalia Black
Summary: No importa que el partido aún no haya acabado. Cuando Lily Evans arroja los brazos a su cuello, James sabe que la snitch puede esperar. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.


**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling ;)

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

Con mucho cariño para mi AI Silvers Astoria Malfoy, quien pidió un fic inspirado en este fanart: art/IT-S-QUIDDITCH-HERE-254522280

* * *

 **La snitch puede esperar**

Mary Macdonald estaba cada vez más convencida de haber sido Herpo el Loco en alguna vida pasada. O quizás Merwyn el Malicioso, aún no lo tenía decidido. Solo contaba con la certeza de que no existía otra explicación plausible para la situación en la que se encontraba.

Merlín maldiga su suerte.

Se hallaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca con una enorme pila de libros ubicados amenazadoramente frente a ella. No estaba segura de cómo había llegado a allí. Hace solo unas horas se encontraba tranquilamente echada en su cama disfrutando de las horas extras de sueño que le proporcionaban los gloriosos sábados, cuando una aterradora figura pelirroja la había zarandeado hasta despertarla y la había arrastrado sin compasión con dirección a la biblioteca.

Aparentemente lo que para ella significaba horas extras de ronquidos, para Lily Evans significaba horas extras de estudio.

La cruel pelirroja sentada al frente suyo suspira al tiempo que desvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Para ser precisos, el suspiro número cincuenta y ocho. Y recién llevaban un par de horas estudiando. Mary sabe que la insistencia por obligarla a estudiar no obedece exclusivamente a una preocupación hacia sus notas. Admite que no son una obra de arte, pero sus resultados académicos no son tan terribles. Lo que ocurre es que Lily se ha empeñado en mantenerse ocupada la mañana de este sábado en particular y la ha arrastrado con ella. Pero Mary sabe que el súbito empecinamiento de Lily, así como sus suspiros, tiene nombre, apellido y gafas.

James Potter era famoso en Gryffindor y en toda la escuela. Tenía una sonrisa que rezumaba una seguridad envidiable y era valiente y por lo general amable. No dañaba a su popularidad, asimismo, que fuera el exitoso buscador del casi siempre campeón equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Mary lo encontraba simpático y divertido. Lily, no obstante, siempre había opinado distinto. Lo encontraba pretencioso, inmaduro y arrogante.

Curiosamente, James parecía hallarla a ella la chica más extraordinaria de todo el mundo mágico, porque le había pedido salir al menos una centena de oportunidades. Y en cada una de las veces y sin excepción, Lily se había negado. Después de tanto rechazo, Mary se había empezado a preguntar si James Potter era realmente tan orgulloso como Lily decía. Parecía incansable, como si cada rechazo de Lily lo impulsara a intentarlo nuevamente.

Pero, al parecer, James Potter había alcanzado su límite, porque hacía ya casi cinco meses que no invitaba a Lily a salir.

A Mary le costó darse cuenta, nunca fue una persona especialmente observadora. Al principio, pensó que Lily se alegraría. Después de todo, su amiga pasaba gran parte de su tiempo quejándose de lo insistente y fastidioso que resultaba Potter. Confundió la sorpresa inicial de su amiga ante la ausencia de Potter con alivio. Sin embargo, Lily pasó del desconcierto a la tristeza con sorprendente rapidez y Mary ya no pudo ignorarlo. Porque cada vez que James no la miraba ni la invitaba a salir, Lily se hundía un poco más.

Y, por lo visto, había decidido hundirla con ella.

Es cierto que la idea de ambas de un perfecto sábado siempre había distado un poco. Mientras que para Lily siempre había incluido ocupar su tiempo productivamente en estudiar, adelantar trabajos y ayudar al resto. Para Mary un sábado ideal estaba dedicado a horas extra de sueño, una lectura intensiva de historietas muggles y la ingesta masiva de chucherías. No obstante, arrastrarla un sábado a las cinco de la mañana para estudiar Historia de la Magia era demasiado incluso para Lily y ambas lo sabían.

Hace exactamente tres días que Lily había estado más nerviosa de lo habitual. Todo había empezado la tarde del miércoles. Ambas se encontraban en la lechucería de la escuela cuando habían entrado Potter y sus amigos. Mary había sabido que era Potter con tan solo ver a su amiga, quien se había puesto rígida y había adoptado la favorecedora postura de una Cometa 140. Y claro, donde sea que estuviera Potter estaban sin falta Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Eran con seguridad el cuarteto más inseparable que haya pisado jamás Hogwarts. Un silencio sepulcral había dominado los minutos siguientes a su entrada. La incomodidad del ambiente era palpable. Mary podría haber jurado incluso que la temperatura descendió un par de grados, o quizás fue solo por la glacial mirada que adornaba el rostro de su amiga. Felizmente, la intrusión fue corta y el grupo se dirigió a la salida al cabo de un breve tiempo.

—¡Hey, Lily, Mary!

Peter Pettigrew, un muchacho de mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas y uno de los amigos de Potter, las había saludado alegremente. Parecía tener buenas intenciones pero aparentemente no era muy bueno para leer el ambiente.

—No las había visto ¿Van a venir al partido del sábado? Vendrás a ver a James ¿Cierto, Lily?

La mandíbula de todos los presentes chocó entonces con el suelo empedrado de la lechucería. El rostro de Potter enrojeció visiblemente. Remus Lupin se llevó las manos al rostro intentando conservar la calma mientras Sirius Black intentaba contener la risa.

Lily, con las mejillas visiblemente enrojecidas, había abierto la boca con la intención de responder

—Peter…

—Colagusano olvídalo, ella no quiere.

Y eso había sido todo. Los cuatro muchachos se marcharon. La mandíbula de Lily se cerró violentamente y Mary casi pudo observar cómo le comenzaba a salir humo por las orejas. Los días que siguieron al incidente no menguaron el humor de la pelirroja. Mary sabía que en el fondo estaba dolida ante la falta de interés de Potter hacia ella, pero sabía también que preferiría comer un gusarajo antes que admitirlo.

Lily Evans era probablemente la persona más simpática que conocía y que fuera a conocer en su vida. Era extraordinaria en todos los sentidos, genuinamente amable con todos y la amiga más leal que uno pudiera desear.

—¡Mary!

No obstante, Lily era también con certeza la persona más testaruda que conocía. El orgullo le impedía admitir lo evidente: que ya no encontraba a Potter arrogante e insoportable, sino valiente y encantador. Y claro, en medio de la negación, se le había metido en la cabeza que Potter no significada nada para ella y que no iría a verlo al partido de Quidditch. Su excusa lógica era, por supuesto, que era imperante que esa mañana ayudara a Mary a estudiar Historia de la Magia.

—¿Me estás escuchando? Es necesario que repasemos toda esta sección, el profesor Binns me comentó que es posible que entre en el examen final y…

Lamentablemente, ese lado imposiblemente necio suyo solía florecer con más regularidad con ella. ¿Exámenes finales? ¿Hablaba en serio? Pero si faltaba una eternidad para eso.

—…pero claro, Potter nunca escucha y yo…

Florecía con ella y con Potter, claro está. No estaba segura de cómo James Potter se había colado en la conversación, pero infiltrar a James Potter en los temas de conversación más aleatorios parecía ser la habilidad especial reciente adquirida por Lily Evans.

—Liiiilyyyyy —protesta Mary alargando su nombre lastimeramente

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

Mary cierra los ojos y respira con concentración. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Sabe que la situación Potter se ha vuelto insostenible y teme por la salud mental de su amiga y la suya propia.

—Lily, querida

—¿Sí?

—Quiero ir a ver el partido de Quidditch

—¿Eh? ¿Así de repente?

Mary asiente

Lily voltea a mirar la ventana y parece meditar su respuesta

—Aún no hemos acabado siquiera con el tercer tema…

Bien, esto requiere medidas drásticas, se dice. Todo sea por el honor de los sábados. Es decir, por Lily. ¡Todo sea por Lily!

Mary cierra los ojos y toma aire.

—¡Yo amo el quidditch! ¡Lo amo tanto que es todo en lo que puedo pensar! ¡Respiro quidditch! —exclama poniéndose en pie y golpeando la mesa con la palma de sus manos— ¡No creo que pueda seguir viviendo si me pierdo este partido! ¡Tenemos que ir a verlo ahora! ¡Por favor Lily! ¡Por favor!— se queja dramáticamente moviendo los brazos aspavientosamente.

Algunos estudiantes voltean a verla con miradas reprobadoras

—¿Q-Qué? Pero es que yo, no pensé que te gustara tanto...

—Lily, escucha, es el partido final de la Copa de Quidditch y es nuestro último año. ¿Realmente vamos a perdérnoslo? No podría perdonármelo se lo hiciera. ¿Qué les voy a decir a mis nietos? Dime, Lily ¡¿Cómo se supone que vaya a mirarlos a la cara?!

—Está bien, tú ganas, pero solo estaremos un rato —responde Lily aturdida

Para su próxima vida, Mary exige mínimo reencarnar en un unicornio.

O un oso perezoso. Ellos sí que saben pasarla bien.

* * *

Lily no está segura de si debió haber venido. Retuerce algo nerviosa sus manos y acomoda su bufanda purpura. Al final ha accedido por la insistencia de Mary. Ella no quería venir. No le gusta Potter. Es decir, el Quidditch. No le gusta el Quidditch. Bien, quizás lo encuentre algo entretenido, pero eso no significa que quisiera venir a ver el partido. Ella tenía mejores cosas que hacer el día de hoy.

En el fondo, quizás sí quería venir. El Quidditch no estaba tan mal, pero no quería ver a James Potter. No entendía que le ocurría. Después de años de soñar con el momento en el que Potter la dejara en paz, no entendía por qué su silencio la perturbaba tanto. ¿Por qué le importaba si James Potter ya no la quería? Al diablo con él y estúpida snitch.

Estaba segura de que se debía a la alteración de su rutina. Era evidente que era eso. Después de años de estar acostumbrada a una dinámica, era lógico que el cambio la sorprendiera inicialmente. Eso era. Solo tenía que esperar a que se le pasara.

Puede ver a James dando vueltas con su escoba. El cabello despeinado y las gafas ligeramente torcidas. Luce atractivo, piensa.

Definitivamente, no podía negar que algo le pasaba.

—¿Lily?

Remus Lupin deja caer la barra de chocolate que estaba comiendo de la impresión y le sonríe con curiosidad. A su lado, Sirius y Peter la observan igual de sorprendidos. Lily los saluda tímidamente.

—¿Estás aquí para ver a James? —pregunta emocionado Peter

Sirius estampa disimuladamente un codo en las costillas de su amigo.

—Eh, es que, verás —responde Lily algo nerviosa— Mary estaba muy entusiasmada por el partido, hizo todo un espectáculo acerca de venir

La castaña les dirige una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Lo que Peter quiso decir es que es bueno que hayan conseguido venir —dice Sirius— James se alegrará— añade mirando a la pelirroja con franqueza, sin rastro de burla en su tono.

Lily sonríe instintivamente ante la perspectiva.

A lo lejos, James empieza a frustrarse. Lleva una hora intentando localizar la snitch. La dorada escurridiza parece estar decidida hacérsela especialmente difícil. Cierra los ojos e intenta despejar su mente para encontrarla. Frunce el ceño. No es tan sencillo.

Lily, por supuesto, no ha venido. Era evidente que no vendría. Una parte de él quizás aún esperaba que sí lo hiciera. Pero la respuesta siempre va a ser no, ya debería haber aprendido.

Sirius, Remus y Peter sí han venido. Nunca se han perdido un solo partido. Puede verlos a la distancia. La sola presencia de estos lo anima. Remus se ha abrigado hasta las orejas, Sirius ríe con esa sonrisa arrogante y encantadora al mismo tiempo y Peter parece estar haciéndole entusiastas señas a lo lejos y…

¡¿Lily?!

La brillante mata de abundante cabello rojo es inconfundible. Lily ha venido a verlo.

James sale disparado con su escoba y se cuelga de la tribuna

—¡James! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Lily asombrada

—¿Ya no es Potter?

Lily sonríe levemente como respuesta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

James toma aire. Quizás. Solo quizás. Y ese quizás es suficiente para él

—Lily ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Esta vez, Lily no medita su respuesta.

—Sí

Y James la besa. No importa ya que el partido aún no haya terminado. Cuando Lily Evans arroja los brazos a su cuello, James sabe que la snitch puede esperar. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

No muy lejos de allí, un muchacho delgado y de nariz ganchuda frunce el ceño ante la escena.

—¿Pasa algo, Severus?

Una sensación amarga desciende por su garganta y se instala en su pecho. Se obliga a desviar la mirada

—Nada —responde secamente

* * *

¡Hola! Espero realmente que te haya gustado. No sé si era exactamente lo que esperabas, pero lo hice con cariño :) ¡Un gran abrazo para ti!


End file.
